


Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

by Cortonix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Oneshot, no happy ending, sad love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortonix/pseuds/Cortonix
Summary: You could feel the freezing midnight air across your shoulders, it pierced through your clothes all the way to your soul. It made you feel numb.You walk mindlessly with soldiers marching alongside you. The rhythmic movements also gave you some sense of peace if it weren’t for the charged air surrounding the group. A feeling so intense and thick it almost wanted to make you keel over.They were nervous and scared for their lives, but they had the right to be so. It was painfully obvious a few had peed themselves already. The stench of acidic urine pierced through the air in a nauseating way. It made your stomach churn.No. These men knew they were walking to their graves, because they were walking with you.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing after moving to college only to move back home cause of Corona. I'm settling in my schedule, so hopefully I can get some stuff out within the next week or so. This is supposed to be one of those stories that are bitter sweet. I absolutely love these type of stories so I thought I'd try my hand a one. Hope you enjoy.

You could feel the freezing midnight air across your shoulders, it pierced through your clothes all the way to your soul. It made you feel numb.

You walk mindlessly with soldiers marching alongside you. The rhythmic movements also gave you some sense of peace if it weren’t for the charged air surrounding the group. A feeling so intense and thick it almost wanted to make you kneel over.

They were nervous and scared for their lives, but they had the right to be so. It was painfully obvious a few had peed themselves already. The stench of acidic urine pierced through the air in a nauseating way. It made your stomach churn.

No. These men knew they were walking to their graves, because they were walking with you.

You were restrained by no means, as you weren’t the real threat. It’s who you attracted that they were afraid of. That thing that followed you in the shadows wherever you went. Like a bad omen.

It was your husband.

He was a monster.

A real _monster_.

They had been freed from a place known as the Underground, trapped there for hundreds of years. For an imprisoned civilization they were quite peaceful, they didn’t want war. They sought peace, even though they had the means to destroy humanity if they choose too.

They had magic, and it was powerful to say the least.

Everything was a panic at first. Campaigns, military reinforcements, and very hostile interactions. That only increased the need for justice for these monsters, they were being treated like animals and not sentient creatures. This applied with a child who defended these beings with their last breath proved to be what the Nations needed to back off and start negotiations. Once things go viral it’s hard to withhold information from the public, and the public was for the majority, on the monster’s side.

It was such a blur for you. Between your job and your own bubble you had ignored the existence of monsters as a whole. You weren’t for or against anything to say the least, you had already reasoned that there was a very high probability other sentient forms had already been developed without the universe, it was only a matter of when and how humanity would be introduced to them. Needless to say, you didn’t think that would be anywhere near your lifetime… or so close to your home in fact.

Life continued and your research department began to expand in the study of magic. All the possibilities it could grant humans, but tests needed to be done in order to make sure it was safe. Being one of the lead scientists you tended to prefer towards working individually, and you usually did. However… your director wanted to so _graciously_ entrust you with a _“project”_. That project being a new hire.

Sans. Sans the skeleton.

He slandered up to you with slippers on and a ketchup stained hoodie, reaching out to shake your hand.

But you didn’t take it.

You were outraged of course.

Not because he was a monster, although he may have thought that, no, because you hated people in general. Especially the kind who thought it would be funny and try to outwit you. Based on the whoopie cushion in his hand you noticed, he was here for shits and giggles.

Despite the look of intelligence in his eyes, you didn’t have time to play games.

You weren’t stupid though; you wouldn’t throw a fit over this. You simply stood there and mimicked the same plastic smile he had on while his hand hovered in the air.

“Nice to be working with you.”

You wouldn’t bother giving him your contact information, he’d just get it from Corp.

You turned on your heels and left. You figured he’d get tired of working with you eventually, everyone did. You were stubborn and headstrong when you were in your element, but none of these people knew who you actually were. What saw was 2D, the side of you that you wanted them to see, and that was all they needed to see.

Weeks went on and you had begun to silently work along side Sans. He was a curious character, but it was blatantly obvious you both resented each other. It bewildered your co-workers as they watched you two. Passing different data calculations back and forth and dancing around each other in such a passive aggressive manner. Even through the tension, it was hard to ignore how well you worked with him and you could tell he knew it too.

Things calmed down a bit, and you started to interact less harshly with one another, occasionally Sans would tray to crack a science joke in attempt to mess you up. You always scolded him for it, but never actually admitted that you found them funny.

Despite this natural relationship dynamic you had found yourselves in, you never let the two of you become what you would consider friends. He was a co-worker after all and you weren’t particularly fond of showing anyone here your true colors. It was easier to maintain a work profession if you were cold and distant.

You had always been so uptight and professional when working no one could recognize you when you were off. You wore baggy hoodies and let your hair fall around your face that naturally gave you lose wavy curls. Your friends always told you that you looked like someone sucked your soul out when you were working, and you honestly didn’t blame them.

It was like flipping a switch.

So when Sans literally ran into you and didn’t notice it was you, it almost made you want to laugh.

So you did, and he stopped dead in his tracks just stare at you.

Flustered and embarrassed he quickly explained he had never heard someone’s laugh that was so pure and sweet.

You were confident he wouldn’t be saying any of this right know if he realized who you were. So you indulged yourself.

“What to go get some coffee? My treat.”

He laughed it off saying he’d prefer to drink ketchup, thinking it’d be the end of the conversation. But you weren’t going to let him off the hook so fast.

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll have that there too.”

And you just started to walk, and he blindly followed.

You had chatted for a while, he had told you the same terrible jokes you had already heard, but this time you could laugh.

And he loved it.

By the end of it, you decided you genuinely liked sans enough not to embarrass him. So you were just going to leave without even giving him your name.

As you paid the waiter, you sat up and bid him goodbye, heading for the door.

Before you could make it you felt a hand grab yours. The texture was sturdy and smooth, you could practically feel every digit encompassing yours. What stood out the most was the soothing feeling buzzing across your skin as he touched it. You recognized this feeling, it was his magic.

You turned quickly to see a skeleton standing all to close to you with a smug, but real smile on his face.

“see ya at work tomorrow (Y/N).”

And then he left you there. Heart beating sporadically in your chest as you watched his figure step out and disappear into the crowd.

Just like that everything you had been suppressing about him and came crashing down on you at full force.

You liked a skeleton, bad.

Of course you denied it to yourself, but who wouldn’t? It’s not like you were into necrophilia right? Right?!

No.

Of course not.

And you were only being nicer to him at work so he wouldn’t complain to HR. You didn’t giggle at his jokes under his breath when you two were alone. You certainly didn’t start sneaking glances he totally noticed every once in a while.  
  


Eventually he'd started to actually text you. Which was surprising because he never used to. He would ask stupid questions you both knew the answers to, playing coy and getting you to talk to him. You decided to play along with this game, asking his dumb things.

Sans: *hey, what’s the formula ta calculate gravity again? s’been a long day.*

(Y/N): *Oh no. I can’t remember who did the equations for our frecuency relay. Could you help me?*

Sans: *seems like i can’t remember if i made coffee this mornin’. how do I know?*

(Y/n): *Would you look at that, can’t seem to figure out how to change this light bulb. Little help?*

Sans: *hey buddy, seems i can’t remember how to tie my shoes.*

(Y/N): *Sans you don’t wear shoes.*

Sans: *touché*

It went on like this for a while, until he accidently slipped up. He invited you to come over and apparently his family had heard _a lot_ about you.

Papyrus, his brother, seemed practically keen on having you read his dating manual for “LITERACY PURPOSES”.Undyne however, hinted at you two not so subtly on playing spin the bottle, but just the two of you.

It was hilarious to watch sans melt into a pile of embarrassment. You found sadistic pleasure in it.

At the end of the night sans offered to walk you home, to which everyone started encouraging. Before you two could get very far Undyne had yelled to ‘go get some’. You had never heard someone apologize so much before. You thought it was hilarious. He was mortified.

You two chatted in the cold winters night, on days like this it calmed you mind. You stared up at the stars in a daze when sans asked you if you wanted to go somewhere. You hung out at grillbys together now since the chance encounter so when you agreed you’d figured he’d take you there.

He took your hand and brought you somewhere completely new.

The Underground.

It was closed off to the public due to high levels of magic. That’s where you kissed him, kind of by accident.

You ran through a meadow of luminescent flowers as he tagged along. He just strolled on through as you zipped around his like an excited puppy not wanting to go too far without it’s owner. Eventually you tripped on something and fell. Reaching out and taking him down with you.

He wasn’t expecting the compromising situation you two ended up in.

He had you pinned down between your legs while you stared up at him on your back. He had caught himself on his elbows and by the time he opened his eyes your faces were flushed against each other. You where never sure if it was shock that kept him still as he had you lip locked or the unwillingness to move, but once he registered what was happening he quickly sat up, apologizing over and over.

You cut him off by grabbing the helm of his hoodie and yanking him down to kiss him again. The two of you stayed in the underground for a while after that, and nothing was ever the same.

Sans and you had started dating not long after. You had never been more content, everything was perfect.

However, that changed when rumors on the street about a monster-human relationship went viral. A huge wave of people joining in the debate if monster-humans marriages should be legal. There had already been cases of human-monster relations before this, what made yours special was because Sans had been a boss monster, something you were made aware of when you two because partners.

Because neither of you thought it would be possible to get married, sans did the next best thing. He bonded his soul to yours.

However, months later the laws passed, they legalized monster and human marriage and rights for half breeds. It wasn’t too shocking to find out Sans had giddily gotten a ring and proposed to you on the same day.

It all went by so fast.

A wedding.

A party.

A bomb.

His family was targeted, you were targeted.

He could only save one.

So you watched from a distance where he had teleported the two of you on the mountain side. The explosions looked like fireworks from where you stood and you could faintly hear the screams over the detonations.

You kept wanting to tell yourself that’s all this was, wedding fireworks. Sans shakily held you in his arms as he watched everything he knew burn before his eyes.

He wasn’t the same after that.

He started to actually use the magic he had, slaughtering one human at a time. He killed anyone that so much looked at you. He killed for fun, he killed just to do it. You had tried to stop him, tried to reason, but he was gone, and you couldn’t help him.

He would never hurt you though, only try and convince you to come with him, he still cared enough about you.

He still loved you.

You’re soul ached to be with him, but what he was doing was wrong. You knew you had to be the one to do something about it.

You enlisted to be in a special arms unit to deal with monsters who had gone rouge. Monsters like sans.

You had become very proficient. You’d managed to pin him down multiple times. Getting to him wasn’t hard at all. He’d put up somewhat of a fight, but never enough to hurt you. That was also your problem, you couldn’t hurt him. You hovered a knife right above his soul countless times, tears flooding down your face as sans would only tell you sweet nothings.

“it’s okay.”

“everything’s gonna be alright doll.”

“you’re just confused, it’s okay.”

“we’ll get through this.”

He’d talk like he did that then. When he was still okay. Like he was still the same person you fell in love with.

He wasn’t.

But you loved him anyway.

You tilted your head back and gazed at the moonlight with a hollow look in your eyes. Tonight this would all end. You couldn’t let him kill anyone else. Thousands of people had been killed already. You needed to do this, not for them, for him.

You stopped as you heard the charging blasters in the distance. You quickly signaled.

“DOWN!”

Only half of your platoon responded in time, the other half’s charred bodies hit the ground. You grimaced as you stared up to your husband. Sans smiled sweetly to you, like he always did when he was about to kiss you. A sharp needle like pain hit through you soul.

“hey’a hun. ya bring me some more trash to take out?”

“Sans… please.”

You would always start with that, every time you said it his face fell. Like for a moment he could understand what he had done. How this was hurting you. His smile always took a bit longer to appear back on his face, but it never worked.

“ya already know i can’t doll.”

With that you saw his hand raise into the air, sparking with blue magic. You sharply turn to your turn and bark out their orders.

“GROUND YOURSELVES!”

You could feel the gravity around you shift as you switched on the provided gravity boots the facility gave you. If you weren’t under the effects of Sans anti-gravity magic it would be impossible for you to move. Only one team member couldn’t switch hers on in time. She was slammed into the sharpened bones above your head.

You smelt burned flesh and the metallic scent of blood.

It was disgusting.

You run towards him, signaling off your charge to your second in command. He would have the platoon navigate the main attacks for you, it was less dangerous for you to go after the kill. That didn’t mean the squad behind you was pushing forward at the same time.

You effortlessly dodged his attacks like clockwork. Switching between turning your gravity on and off you cleared almost a straight line straight to him and pulled out a dagger. 

***DODGE***

Bullets weren’t effective against him, gravity magic made it extremely difficult for any type of attack besides hand to hand combat. You’d found that out on early in your first attempt to take him in. It was a highly trained S class platoon, they laughed at the thought of taking down such a lazy monster, how stupid the police were for letting him get away over and over with so many casualties. They didn’t think that when they found their own hailstorm rain back down upon them.

You were the only one alive surrounded by blood and mangled corpses beyond recognition. You fell to your knees and cried, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. Sans had come over and cradled you, rubbing your back and hushing you. You couldn’t find the strength to push him away.

That was years ago.

***DODGE***

You needed to stop this.

***DODGE***

No one wanted this.

***DODGE***

“ya know you’re a spitfire today. somethin’ on ya mind sweetheart?”

***DODGE***

You were already breathing fairly heavily; he didn’t usually utilize this much energy. You look up from your attack ready stance almost causally asking him.

“What about you? You seem more productive than usual.”

He chuckled at that and you wanted to smile so bad you felt your face twitch. It was the honest genuine laughter from him you loved. Every time something like this happened you couldn’t help but think he could still change… but now you knew better.

***DODGE***

***DODGE***

***DODGE***

Swing after swing you lashed out, knowing fully well you’d never hit him. That wasn’t the plan this time. This time, both your fates were final. He couldn’t get away from this, even if he tried.

You swung again and clipped the helm of his hoodie. He almost looked shocked, you were too, but you tried to not let it show.

“well damn honey, if you wanted a piece of me all you had to do was ask.”

A small chuckled left your lips and you berated yourself for it. This was always how he got under your skin. He’d win you over every time, and it made no progress whatsoever for his state of mind. Even though most people saw a calm collected lunatic, you knew better. He was broken and in pain and there was nothing you could do. Except maybe relieve him of any more suffering.

You were both suffering.

***DODGE***

You began to see sweat collect on his skull from you persistent attacks and the constant battling against the platoon in the distance. It was draining him.

That was phase 1.

You stopped attack and signaled over to your second. He got the message, and they retreated. You wouldn’t be responsible for anymore deaths, no ones besides yours. They had done their part anyway.

“what’s this?”

You needed to keep his attention on you.

“Figured you missed one on one time.”

“as much as i’d love that doll, ya got terrible timing.”

“I thought there was enough tension in the air.”

You attack aggressively towards him, which seems to concern and amuse him at the same time.

***DODGE***

***DODGE***

***DODGE***

Sans starts to sweat a bit more heavily. This is the part where he’d stop toying around and kill everyone in sight, but they were already gone…

“ya been working on you stamina?”

“Awe, you noticed.”

He already knew when his magic was drained you still wouldn’t kill him. You couldn’t. The idea of sinking a knife into his soul made you feel sick. You couldn’t do it, or maybe you just wouldn’t do it, you wouldn’t be the cause of anymore of his pain.

***DODGE***

***DODGE***

***DODGE***

He dropped to one knee, huffing and visible sweat dripped down his skull.

“t-time out, you cheated.”

“Did not.”

“did too.”

You let yourself indulged in one more smile, this time directed at him. When he looked up he was floored, it had been a while since you smiled at him that lovingly. It was a shame he could still see the pain behind that smile.

You walked over to him, kneeling down to match his height on the ground. You were close to his face, closer then you had been in a while.

This was it, this was the last thing you’d say to him. You wanted to make it count. You wanted to tell him everything you felt in this moment, despite being a murder, he was still your husband. You still loved him.

“I’m sorry.”

He went to speak but hesitated, you cut him off before he decided to start again.

“I can’t make things better, I can’t make them come back.”

He gently whispers to you.

“it wasn’t you fault.”

You whisper back just as soft.

“It wasn’t theirs either.”

A pained expression crosses his face. You’ve done this before, so many times.

“You’re tired I can tell.”

“well obviously, ya just tried to kill me.”

He says it with such a up lighting tone it makes you laugh. Despite the situation, he’s still trying to make you happy. You smile fades and you stare into his eye lights.

“I… I can’t take your pain away… and I can’t change your mind… so.”

You stand up and back away.

“At the very least, I can keep you from feeling any more.”

With one swift stroke, you plunge your dagger into your chest. Before he can react, before he knew what was happening. It was right over your heart. It would be over fast.

He knew though. The two of you were bonded. If you died, he died. You also knew he wasn’t proficient in healing magic.

You collapsed.

You couldn’t hear him, but you saw the tears flowing from his eyes, the way he looked at you almost made you wonder if this had never happened, what would your future been like? A family maybe? A child? Papyrus would have been a good uncle.

Your vision was fading, you could see a cloud of dust blowing around you. Sans eyes still fixated on you chest wound and the dagger embedded in it. If he pulled it out, you’d be gone. There was nothing he could do.

You didn’t want this to be his last memory of you.

You gently took his face and tilted it to meet your eyes. You tried to find a voice, but there was nothing there, instead you mouthed the words,

‘I love you’

Giving him your best smile before the world went dark.

There were theories of afterlife and such, it was further confirmed by the existence of souls, and dwelling after death. However, with that came conclusions of two different types, one for monsters and the other for humans.

After all, it was Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust.

But at least it would all be over; he would be with his family and everything would be alright. Weather you were in the picture or not didn’t matter, only his happiness.

And everything…

became, so hard...

To hold onto...

You heard a faint sound echoing in the distance.

i

l

o

v

e

y

o

u

t

o

o

.

.

.


End file.
